


Plumeria Island

by Alice_h



Series: A Place of Our Own [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Nature, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_h/pseuds/Alice_h
Summary: Catra searches for a way to help a stressed Adora relax





	Plumeria Island

“Why won’t you just work?!” Adora thumped the front of the washing machine and growled in frustration. The loud noise brought Catra in to see what was happening.

“You’ll break it if you do that,” she smiled gently, trying to use humour to calm her girlfriend.

The blonde was not having any of it, “Give it a rest, Catra, I’m not in the mood.”

Catra felt a pang of worry. She’d rarely seen Adora in a bad mood, and she was scared she was going to make it worse, “Hey… what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to take it out on you. I’m just stressed,” Adora sighed, “Work stuff, there’s loads to do here… I feel like I don’t have any time to relax.”

“You’ve plenty of time! You’re not at work today, so you can forget about that. Plus I can help, just tell me what you need me to do.”

“Don’t, Catra. Just leave me alone.”

“Oh,” was all Catra could say. She hated seeing her girlfriend like that, and wracked her brain, trying to think of a way she could help. Then it hit her, “Okay, I know what you need.”

“Hm?”

“Yeah. Get your shoes on,” she ordered.

Adora shook her head, “No, there’s too much to-“

“I’m not giving you a choice, Adora. We’re going out.”

The nearby town of Seaworthy bordered a large harbour with several islands. After a 40-minute bus journey and 10-minute walk, the couple found themselves on the town quay, looking out upon them. Catra still hadn’t said what they were going to do, but Adora had started to get an idea.

“Are you taking me to Plumeria Island?” she asked, as they queued up at a small yellow ticket booth.

Catra looked up at the sign above the kiosk window that read ‘Plumeria Island Ferries’, “Nothing gets past you, does it? But yeah, it’s the most relaxing place I know, so I thought…”

“Thank you,” Adora smiled sweetly with genuine gratitude. It warmed her heart to see the girl put so much effort into trying to help her.

The ferry trip only took about 10 minutes, and they carefully stepped down onto the island's landing stage. There was a small row of holiday cottages along the shoreline, although the island had no permanent residents. The two of them passed through a small entrance hall, decorated with pictures of the unique wildlife they would soon see – rare wildflowers and birds, uncommon reptile species and plenty more beyond.

The island was a haven of calm – despite its position in the middle of a large busy harbour, it was far enough from the noise of the town. It had been turned into a nature reserve about 50 years ago and was well-known throughout the region for the diverse flora and fauna which occupied it. Though autumn had set in, it was still pleasant, the cold nights being the only exception to the temperate conditions.

Catra and Adora strolled along a tree-lined path hand in hand, taking in their surroundings, the autumn leaves creating a kaleidoscope of colour above their heads. Though she didn’t know it, Adora was being led to a specific spot, somewhere her girlfriend thought would be the perfect place to help her relax. It was at the far side of the island, but Catra knew it would be exactly what Adora needed.

The two of them took a fairly leisurely pace, stopping every so often when they thought they may have seen one of the elusive Plumerian squirrels, an endangered species that lived only in small numbers on the islands in this harbour. The little critters were an unofficial mascot for the island and the wildlife charity that ran it, so seeing one always made them smile. Though they walked slowly, the two girls soon found themselves exactly where Catra wanted to go.

“So…” she stopped walking and swung around to face Adora, “Just down here is where I wanted to take you. It’s the most peaceful spot on the island, I’m sure.”

The blonde girl smiled as her girlfriend grabbed her wrist and led her down a small path, “It sounds wonderful.”

“It is! You’ll love the view and it’s somewhere that just me and you can-“

Her words were cut off when she saw someone in the place she wanted to be alone with Adora. A girl about their age with long blonde hair was sat on the floor, looking out to sea. Given her green polo shirt and rugged trousers, the girl was probably a volunteer who looked after the island. When she heard Catra’s voice, she looked up.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I just came here to have my lunch, it’s so tranquil, don’t you think?”

“Uh…” Catra wasn’t quite sure what to say.

The girl got up, dusted some dirt off herself and offered a hand, “Sorry, my name is Perfuma. It’s lovely to meet you.”

While her girlfriend was still in a daze at seeing her, Adora cut between them to shake the girl’s hand, “I’m Adora. This is my girlfriend Catra.”

“Adora. Catra. Catra. Adora. OK, got it,” Perfuma mulled the names over in her head before realising why they were there, “Oh! I’m sorry, did you want to sit here?”

“Um, yeah,” Catra said quietly.

“Of course, of course!” she picked up a small pink lunchbox that was on the ground next to where she had sat, “All yours!”

Perfuma hurried away up the path, leaving Catra and Adora alone together. Catra gestured for her girlfriend to sit down, and the blonde girl did so, placing herself cross-legged on the ground. Then she sat down too, on top of Adora’s legs. Adora laughed to herself, then shifted a little to get comfortable before linking her hands around her girlfriend’s waist.

“You’re right,” she said, “This is really peaceful.”

“Yeah, I mean… listen…”

They stayed silent for a few moments, hearing waves lapping at the shoreline a little way below them, and the wind rushing through trees.

“Listen to what?” Adora broke the peace, unsure what she was supposed to hear.

“Exactly,” Catra laid her head back on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “You can just hear the sea. No stress, no busy city. Just peace.”

“Wow, I didn’t know I needed this,” the blonde smiled, “Thank you, Catra. I'm glad I've got you on my side.”

“Aww, I’m glad I have you too!”

The couple enjoyed the calm for several more minutes, Adora still hugging her girlfriend, and watched ships in the distance coming and going at Seaworthy port. The silence gave Catra time to think, and it made her wonder about something.

“Hey, Adora?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you happy we moved in together?”

“Of course!” she answered immediately. After a little reflection, she elaborated on her response, “I love you, Catra, and every time I wake up in the morning and find you next to me is the best moment I’ve ever had in my life. I love the silly little things, like coming home and finding you asleep on the sofa-“

“Hey! I don’t do that!”

Adora chuckled, “Yeah you do. It’s super adorable, by the way. But yes, moving in with you is the best thing I’ve ever done. And every time I think about how wonderful it is, and how it will be like that for the rest of our lives, it gives me butterflies in my stomach.”

“The… rest of our lives?” Catra was a little surprised. Not to say that she thought they wouldn’t be together forever, but it was something she had never really considered.

“I mean, yeah. If that’s what you want?”

“I… uh, of course. Of course I want that.”

Adora unlinked her hands and began to stroke her girlfriend’s hair, “You don’t sound sure.”

“I am sure,” Catra stared towards the horizon, “I just hadn’t thought about it much. I get overwhelmed thinking about the future because… you know what I’ve been through…”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up,” she held the girl tightly and kissed the top of her head, “You’re with me now. As long as we’re together, I won’t let anyone hurt you again. I promise.”

Catra sucked her lips in, trying not to cry. It wasn’t that she was upset, the feeling of being loved like that was overwhelming to her. She’d never had that before, and to have Adora’s unconditional and eternal love made her feel as though they could get through anything together. Her mind raced with thoughts of their future, doing things together she had never believed she would get to do.

“Catra, I’m sorry,” the silence had worried Adora.

The brunette twisted her body around and smiled at her girlfriend, “Don’t be, you’re right. As long as we’re together, we can do anything.”

“There’s my girl,” she beamed back, “Now I guess we should get back to the boat, it’s getting chilly.”

Catra nodded and stood up, helping her girlfriend up. She took hold of Adora’s hand and they began the walk back to the quay.

“And you know what?” Adora asked.

“What?”

“I feel a whole lot less stressed. So thank you.”

Catra smiled, “See. Told you it was what you needed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed the cuteness. The next instalment is going to be a bit heavier, so hang on to your emotions!


End file.
